Save You
by xxlittlemonster
Summary: She picked him by random chance. Had she known the nobleman would change her life forever he would have never been saved. But it was too late now and her number one rule was broken the second she opened herself up to him. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed him just like he needed her the night she saved his life. Henry/OC Please review!
1. Disturbia

**Disclaimer:**  
_I do not own any characters in Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. I do however own my very own character in the story (her name will be disclosed in later chapters)._

* * *

Loud yells came from inside the pub echoed - the local drunks fixing their addictions. Fortunately for the nobleman at the bar, all sounds were beginning to drown out as the burning liquids continued to pour down his throat. A Mr. Henry Sturges flagged down the bar keep once more, demanding one last drink for the night. A caramel colored liquid filled the small glass once more, instantly being drained into his esophagus. "A man only drinks like that when he's about to kiss a girl or kill a man." Henry's dark eyes traveled to the light voice aimed toward his person, an agitated expression upon his face. His mind raced with clever comments to retort back to the whore, but no sound exited his mouth. "So which is it?" The dark haired woman rested her elbow against the counter, a seductive grin. It seemed her light blue eyes were looking through him; as if she already knew the answer to the question she had asked. Without answering, Henry turned on his heel and headed out the door.

The cool spring breeze hit the nobleman hard as he stumbled onto the street. Due to the alcohol consumption it had taken him a brief moment to remember how to walk, but once his mind finally caught up his body was moving quickly. It was a cold and quiet night with only the stars illuminating his path, but that didn't stop the determined man. He was on a mission, a long and overdue mission. Though, while he traveled intoxicated toward his desired destination, a pair of eyes followed him in the dark. No matter which way he turned or how fast his pace was, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched out of his delusional mind.

Stopping in his tracks, the man ran a tired hand over his face. That's when he heard them – light footsteps following behind him. Reaching into his inner coat pocket, the nobleman felt the cold texture of his pocketknife. As the footsteps reached a closer proximity, Henry lifted it over his head with a yell. Surprisingly enough the nobleman was greeted by a pair of frightened blue eyes, the very same from the bar. Quickly pulling the weapon away from her, Henry let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing?" he inquired angrily. "You can get yourself killed out here." The woman put down her hands realizing he wasn't going to hurt her, but instead of apologizing for scaring him or saying anything that would answer his question, the woman simply stared at the nobleman. A look of curiosity in her eyes and a smile of approval, the dark haired woman began walking backward into the night. Her actions confused Henry but the thought didn't dwell much longer – he had some where to be.

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

It wasn't long before Henry reached his destination. Watching the house closely, he kept a distance and hid in the shadows for no one's eyes to speculate. The moon shone high overhead and the wind stirred, causing the tops of the tall trees to rustle in the night. It was a normal evening except for one thing – Henry was about to commit the most unforgivable act. With his knife hidden securely in his inner coat pocket, his brown eyes watched carefully as the candlelight in the house was blown. Almost instantly Henry was on his feet, maneuvering his way to the small cottage. Stopping just before getting to the door, his eyes scanned his surroundings as he felt eyes watching him once again. Hearing a sound from inside the house brought the nobleman back to reality; he opened the unlocked door.

The little cottage smelled of alcohol and blown candle; a typical night for its resident. Since the death of his wife, nights seemed lonely in which brought whores. Giggling came from the other room as Henry slowly made his way through the home, his knife high above his head. The nobleman hadn't anticipated another person being invited, but whatever it took to continue with the plan he was going to do. "Don't be shy sweetheart." Henry's face scrunched up as he heard the very obvious sounds of play. As much as he didn't want to include the innocent woman, Henry refused to listen to the two during their private act. Henry lunged forward throwing his body against the wooden barrier, his weapon still high above his head. The woman screamed in fright while the man merely rolled his eyes at the nobleman with annoyance. "All this time watching me and now you decide to attack? Typical." Henry stared, puzzled by his words. "What? Did you think you were hiding very well?" the man asked with an amused smirk. "Sorry to tell you otherwise, son, but in these parts it's very easy to tell when something is out of place." As he spoke, Henry's arm lowered and the woman ran out of the home, causing the man quite a bit of frustration. Getting to his feet, the man fixed his brown slacks before looking to the stunned nobleman. "Well? If you came to kill me then do it already." Snapping back to reality, Henry's disappointed thoughts quickly vanished from his mind and he once again raised the knife over his head and charged. Seeing the silver glint, he immediately stopped in his tracks and stared straight down the barrel of the gun. "You never were smart, boy. Makes me ashamed to say I'm your father." Next thing Henry knew, something hit him hard and his world was swallowed by darkness.

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

They say before you die your life flashes before your eyes. Memories of everything that had occurred briefly over took your mind and then darkness. Heaven, Hell – everyone had their own opinions about them, but many believed they'd either go to paradise or burn in an eternal fire. Henry Sturges believed he was a dead man and he expected to smell the awful scent of flesh burning. But as consciousness regained, the nobleman kept his eyes closed and continued laying in what he assumed was a bed. Sounds of heels clicking on a wooden floor echoed in Henry's ears, but he refused to reveal he was awake. He didn't understand; his father had a gun pointed to his head and pulled the trigger – how was he still alive? Hearing a door close, he began listening to his surroundings to confirm he wasn't mistaken, that he was indeed dead, but the only sounds were the harmonic chirping of the birds outside. Pain then began coursing through his body – a very sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Feeling as if a knife was being inserted into his skin, Henry decided to open his eyes. Instead of seeing blood like he anticipated, a bandage resided and stretched the entire way around his waist. The mere thought of sitting up caused him more pain, but he needed to know what had happened – why was he bandaged and lying in someone else's bed. In one swift movement, Henry was up; the sound of his groan muffled behind his closed lips. With just enough time to catch his breath, the nobleman swung his legs over the bed and got to his feet. The room was empty besides the normal bed, dresser, and chair. The walls were painted a light blue with gold trimmings at the bottom. It was a guest bedroom that he was sure of.

With each step he took it was as if pain was shot down into each foot. And due to his condition, it took the man a little while to reach the door. Pure diamond took place of the door knob and the sun hitting the jewel created a very interesting pattern against the door. Grabbing hold of the diamond, stopping the sun's projection, Henry gently and quietly turned the knob. The nobleman wasn't sure what was waiting for him on the other side of the wooden barrier, but what he saw was not expected. The first feature that caught his eye was the light blue painted walls, like the ones in the room behind him. Sunlight poured in through the windows giving no use for the candles beneath them. His nostrils were also welcomed with the sweet aroma of food; he was starving. Before moving forward, Henry grabbed the candelabrum located on a decorative table – he needed something to protect himself with just in case. But as he neared the staircase, confusion began to overtake all other emotions. A beautiful singing voice could be clearly heard from the lower level – a women's voice. Though he couldn't understand what was being sung, her voice was filled with sorrow. The emotion in her voice caused Henry to move slower down the stairs but it also made him wonder why the woman was saddened.

Touching his bare foot to the hard wood floor, the nobleman continued holding the candelabrum over his head, mentally preparing for an attack. But while he investigated the lower level, Henry realized there was no one else in the house; just the woman and him. Any other time the nobleman would have taken this opportunity to persuade the well voiced woman into going to bed with him, but he was more concerned with how and why he was in the unfamiliar house.

In one quick movement Henry rested his back against the wall next to where the woman resided. This, he guessed, was where she was cooking since the smell of eggs grew stronger. There wasn't really a plan in his mind for what his next move would be. Previously Henry expected a group of men waiting for him – hence the choice of weapon in his grasp. Never would he have figured a woman would be waiting for him. Was she dangerous? Did she live alone? All were questions he made a mental note to ask, but before he could decide his next move to attack, the woman's song ended. Silence filled the house for what seemed like hours; the only noise heard was the faint sizzling of food. "I had hoped we could have a civil discussion upon your wake, Mr. Sturges. But if you insist on striking a poor woman, I might have to warn you first." Her sudden acknowledgement startled the nobleman but it wasn't unexpected. He was in her home after all. What intrigued him the most was her accent; she wasn't from Britain. Averting his gaze to the candelabrum, he silently contemplated on its necessity. Just as he was about to drop the gold candle holder, he remembered her warning. Gripping it tight, Henry turned his head toward the doorway.

"Warn me about what?" he responded, his own accent thick and dipping in curiosity. Henry expected the woman to hesitate or even to take a moment before answering. But she was quick in her response, stating his weapon didn't compare to hers. The nobleman guessed the woman had a firearm to protect her while her husband was out, leaving her correct in her statement. Dropping his weapon on the ground, Henry moved so he was looking into the kitchen. "You." With just one glance, Henry instantly recognized the woman; the whore from the previous night. A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth as her light blue eyes noticed the spark of recognition in his. "What did you do? Follow me?" Henry asked, a little more aggressive than he wanted. By this time Henry was standing in the doorway, fully exposing himself to her. Though he was wearing his now blood stained pants, Henry's skin felt every slight breeze that drifted his way.

The woman chose to ignore the nobleman's curious questions and instead set the table for her guest. While she gracefully moved through the small kitchen, Henry quickly moved his eyes around the room, inspecting it. There was no weapon set on the counters, nothing that was quicker than his. The kitchen's colors matched the rest of the house with a splash of yellow flowers along the trimmings. A window, which allowed more of the sun's rays to enter in more than any other room, was in the middle of the wall above the sink. And in front of the sink sat the woman. The table was only set for one person which caused Henry's brow to rise in suspicion. "Come and sit," the dark haired woman beckoned as she flattened her dress. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_It would be amazing if someone, anyone (or everyone who reads) could take the time, the one minute, to inform me of what you thought? I would like to know if I should continue with this story or not. Please review; I'd greatly appreciate the help! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this!_


	2. Sticks & Bricks

**Disclaimer:**  
_I do not own any characters in Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. I do however own my very own character in the story (her name will be disclosed in later chapters)._

* * *

Her words came as a surprise to him. They needed to talk? Yeah, they did. He was the one stitched and bandaged up inside her home after she stalked him the previous night. Was she the reason why he was still living and breathing? Henry wanted to say something, anything to gether to confess, but the nobleman was still in shock. Slowly his legs traveled to the table where the woman had set a plate for him to eat. His dark eyes watched her closely as he sat across from her, this hands lying palms down on the wood. Her expression was emotionless, giving nothing away of her intentions. But her eyes – her light blue eyes watched in curiosity. Like a small child seeing, for the first time, a wild animal. For a moment it felt as if her crystal blue eyes were examining him, reading him like a novel.

As much as the nobleman wanted to shoot his questions at the mysterious woman, the morning meal she prepared was calling his name. Reaching for the silver utensil, Henry began filling his talkative stomach. He didn't let his guard down, not for a single second. After every bite Henry would keep his gaze on the emotionless woman, watching and waiting for her to make a move; she didn't. It was as if she was a statue. There was no movement from her hands, her head, her eyelids – hell it barely looked as if she was breathing. Though, when the nobleman was finished with his breakfast, she moved to retrieve the plate and began washing them. Seemed a bit odd to the nobleman to see her wearing gloves while cleaning dishes, but then everything about the situation seemed odd and strange.

By the time the woman accomplished her chore, Henry's patience was wearing thin. He wanted answers and he wanted them fast. His only problem was picking which question to start with and how he'd react to the answers. And just as he began his interrogation, the woman quickly held up her hand to stop him. This move shocked the nobleman but it was enough to hinder his voice.

"Before I get into the details of how and why you are located inside my lovely home, I must ask to see your wound." Even when speaking her voice sounded like a melody; Henry merely raised a confused brow. "Your bullet wound," she elaborated, pointing to his blood soaked bandages. "It seems your little quest for the truth caused your adrenaline to pump, as well as your blood." Within the blink of an eye, the woman stood by Henry. Instructing to follow her, the man obliged as she moved gracefully through the room.

They entered the room Henry had woken up in; the woman ordered him to lie down. It was at this point when his patience had completely dissipated. Neglecting to follow her words, the nobleman demanded answers before pursuing anymore commands. The woman had never been a mother, nor had she ever wanted to be, but as she stood frozen while pointing to the bed it's exactly how she felt. And like a child, Henry held his head low as he dragged his feet to the bed. Satisfied with his obedience the woman gathered all the materials needed before sitting next to his still body.

The wound looked worse than she expected. Signs of bruising began to form around the bullet hole while the wound itself was still very tender. The more Henry hissed in pain, the more cautiously the woman moved. He was highly impressed with her knowledge which caused him to stare. Her dark hair was loose and wavy, landing just over her shoulders. As she concentrated, he noticed her brows furrowed while her light eyes watched intently to every move she made. Her thin lips were pursed in a thin line, hiding their cherry red color. His examining eyes burned holes in her skin as she felt him staring. This didn't bother her much since she was used to it; many men would watch and stare as she'd stroll through the town.

"All done," she announce as she stood from the bed, placing all the items back to their original dwellings. Turning, the woman's eyes glanced at the nobleman before averting to the closet. "There are clothing in there for you to wear. After changing, please join me outside in the gardens where all your questions will be answered." Henry watched closely as she exited the room, giving him privacy. Still confused about everything happening to him, the nobleman limped to the closet where he found black pants and white blouses for him to wear.

Quickly as he could, Henry changed into the clothing, surprised they were the appropriate sizes, and headed toward the gardens assuming it was in the back of the building. The warm sun greeted the nobleman as the door shut behind him. The winged creatures continued their song as the insects buzzed wildly through the air. Flowers, of many different species, littered the backyard – a small dirt trail leading to a gazebo. There was where his eyes found the woman sitting by her lonesome, sipping a cup of tea. A pair of sunglasses hid her blue eyes; he took notice, as he neared his destination.

"All right I'm here," he announced, stepping into the roofed belvedere. "Explain." Clearly seeing the lone empty chair set out for his occupancy, Henry chose to remain standing with his arms crossed. For a split second the nobleman swore he saw the woman sport an amused look before offering him tea. But he was fed up with her games and lack of communicating the information he asked for; he sent her a glare. The glass was set down on the small wooden table as the woman straightened out her green gown. "Who are you?" he asked finally.

"My name, Mr. Sturges, is Gabriella." That was it. Merely all she said. In a simple five worded sentence, it left Henry wanting to know more. Who was she? How did she know of him? How did she know how to snitch up a bullet wound? A million other questions buzzed around the mind of the nobleman, but nothing was able to translate. "Now you're probably wondering how you ended up bandaged in my home and why you're seeing me instead of God; though I'm sure after the idiotic stunt you tried last night while intoxicated, you'd be shaking hands with the devil himself instead." Still Henry stood silent as he watched the woman rise to her feet. "All are very good questions to ask, Henry, but not the right ones." A puzzled Henry stared her way, causing Gabriella to smile. "Follow me, Mr. Sturges." Lifting her green dress with just enough room to walk, the woman stepped down from the shadows and into the sun. Graceful as ever, she walked through the pathway leading deeper into her garden of colors. A realization washed over her as she turned to spot Henry still standing in the gazebo. "Curiosity is a powerful emotion, Mr. Sturges. I suggest you do as you're told." In every man comes pride – Henry was no exception. Angrily, he stepped down from the shadows and stomped his way toward the woman.

"I will do as I please," he raged, confronting her. "I am a man, not a toy. I will not allow you to play with my head any more than you already have." Expecting her to cower away from his booming voice, the nobleman took a step closer to her; Gabriella did nothing. Her actions were opposite what he wanted. The dark-haired woman stood her ground as they came face to face, mere inches away from each other. She wasn't afraid, that he could see.

"I apologize if that is the impression I am leaving on you – it is not my intention. But if you really cannot wait, I guess I can inform you now of why you are here." Uncomfortable with his close proximity, Henry took a step back. "Do you believe in monsters, Mr. Sturges?" Cocking his head, Henry narrowed his eyes in her direction. Monsters? He couldn't understand why the strange woman was inquiring about creatures made up to create thrills in stories and fear in children. "Preferably vampires?"

"Vampires?" he repeated. Henry rolled his eyes as a hand ran through his brown hair. Henry half expected her to shake her head and admit to buffoonery but she did none. Gabriella nodded her head with a very stern expression.

In her face Henry laughed. Never in his life had he heard such a ridiculous question, nor had he met someone who believed in such fairytales. A child yes, but this woman looked to be in her twenties with a few years, over the age of tender. But Gabriella kept her composure frozen as if she expected his reaction to be as such. "I'm sorry, I appreciate your help in care-taking while I'm wounded, but it is time for me to be on my way." While he spoke, the nobleman backed away with a hand over his cut as it was throbbing in pain from his laughter.

"I have one," she claimed, forcing Henry to stop dead in his tracks. Gabriella couldn't help but smile. "I have a vampire prisoned – unable to leave." The very look in the nobleman's eye was enough to convince the woman he believed her – but she knew better than anyone in order to truly believe, he had to see. It always amazed the woman how humans reacted to facts; tell them there are three billions stars in the night sky, they'll believe it. But tell them the wall was wet with paint and they have to touch it to believe. This situation was no different. "Curiosity is a very powerful emotion," she repeated.

He didn't like the way she looked at him – as if she won. Agreeing to see the so-called 'vampire' was not a wave of a white flag; it was exactly what she declared it was – curiosity. They traveled deep inside the vast garden and into the woods that overran her backyard. No words were exchanged during the trek to wherever the alleged mythical creature was held but again his patience was wearing close to extinction. It wasn't until a small cottage came into view when a few words were said: "He's in there." Still Henry didn't believe a demon of the night was in chains, let alone roamed the earth. They were stories; nothing more – nothing less.

"So what? Are we going to sit down and have a spot of tea with him?" An amused smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he spoke. It was obvious Gabriella didn't catch the hint of sarcasm in his voice since she turned to him, puzzled.

"If that's what you intend to do with the first vampire you'll ever meet, be my guest. But I must warn you, vampires do not drink tea," she informed him as they grew closer and closer to the building. Unlike the home he woke in, this house looked old, rusty, and abandoned. The faded green window panels creaked with the wind. The screen door moved back and forth, causing a metronomic beat. Overgrown weeds had long begun to grow while vines claimed the porch. It looked as though no human soul inhabited the building in a very long time. Though through the window, Henry could have sworn he saw a body move. His own eyes witnessed it; still he refused to give in.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to those who are following the story: _ErikaLynne,_ _Lady Rin Kayamata and Mischievousenigma_  
Thanks to those who favorite-ed the story: _Mischievousenigma and ErikaLynne_  
And a **HUGE** thank you to those who reviewed!  
**Lady Rin Kayamata:** Thanks so much for reviewing m'dear! My main focus is to have this woman be as mysterious as possible, so obviously my plan is working :) I do apologize about my paragraphs being bulky though; I've been taking extra creative writing classes in college and that's how I'm supposed to write in my class.  
**MischieviousEnigma:** I'm really happy that you like the first chapter! There are many different ideas in my mind of how I want to take this story – but I have a very good idea of where it's going to end. Also, I'm trying to keep Henry as much in character as I possibly can. I've watched the movie 525754million times and I'm currently half way through reading the book. I hope this chapter is up to par with your expectations!

Thank you to those who were named above for taking the time to review and follow! Hopefully I can continue to keep you entertained. As for everyone else who read the story, I thank you as well. Please review so I can get more opinions about the story – please and thank you!  
_Much love, Julie Jay_


	3. Poison & Wine

**Disclaimer:  
_I do not own any characters in Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. I do however own my idea of Gabriella._**

* * *

His wound ached with each step he took toward the door, Gabriella standing in front of him. The woman clearly heard her company's raspy breath and tired footsteps, but she had no intention of inquiring about his condition. Not when she was this far already. Inside her dress was a hand-sewed pocket, holding the key to the cottage. Henry noticed her movements, as well as the new knob on the white paint-chipped door – the silver shining in the sun's light. This seemed strange to the nobleman; why would a broken-down house deep inside an estranged forest need a brand new lock? Hearing the key unlock the fragile door, Henry prepared himself for something – anything – to happen. But there was nothing. His eyes searched the inside the darkness for a shadow or a movement while the woman walked into the building. As he was about to step along behind her, he could hear a voice in his head whispering to stop. Henry almost listened to his subconscious – unfortunately as his brown boot passed the door-frame his body hit the floor hard. With the wind knocked out from his lungs and his wound searing in pain, Henry almost didn't notice the candle light across the room flicker off.

"Look with your ears Henry, not your eyes." Gabriella's words echoed through his cranium, confused with what she meant. To any other person her words would have paralyzed their minds. Henry was different. Even as a toddler many neighboring folks noticed the determination, agility and intelligence the boy possessed. Over the years these qualities advanced and gave the nobleman everything he needed to succeed in life; Gabriella hoped this moment would prove it right.

Much to her surprise, Henry quickly deciphered what her words meant. As quick as his aching body would allow him, the nobleman rose to his feet and listened intently. Darkness enveloped around the man, creating the illusion his eyes were closed when in fact they were wide open. His brown irises moved in every direction as they looked for anything to help his poor soul. But the darkness overpowered and an unknown force hit him in the chest, knocking him on his back. A light whimper escaped from his throat as he felt a sharp object enter his neck, heavy pressure pressing against his Adam's apple. Henry felt his own hand shoot up to whatever it was causing his breathing to stop, but within mere seconds his consciousness began to fade.

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

Like before, his eyes fluttered open to the familiar light blue painted walls. This time around his wounds pulsated with pain that coursed through his body. Though, unlike the last time he woke in the room, Gabriella sat in the corner rocking back and forth as her hands worked away on a piece of fabric. Without moving Henry watched while her small hands artistically worked and twisted, creating a work of art. The nobleman was unaware of Gabriella's knowledge and was stunned to hear her inquire about his health. In agonizing pain, the man desperately sat up, giving her the answer through his groans. Added to his bullet wound, bandages wrapped tightly around his ribs, throat, and head.

Almost instantly the fair-skinned woman was by his side, sitting just inches from him. She reached her small hand toward his head and checked the bandages. Once she determined they were fine, Gabriella let her hand fall onto her lap while she sat still - almost statute like. The nobleman watched through his lashes as her chest continued to rise and fall. He could tell there was a battle taking place in her mind but he was unsure what it was about. "How are you feeling," she asked, surprising the man. Her question was held in a caring voice – one he never expected to hear from her. It seemed for a quick second she cared.

"Fine," Henry answered softly as his eyes continued to examine her. "What happened back there?" The very last memory he had was entering the building and getting the wind knocked out from his lungs.

"You failed your first attempt at destroying a vampire," she retorted bluntly, still refusing to look at him. "But you'll get better and soon you'll succeed. I have faith." Gabriella rose to her feet and turned her back to the nobleman. "Until then rest up – you're going to need your strength." As much as he wanted to stop her from passing through the doorframe, Henry couldn't think of anything to say. He was confused as to what she meant. In that building, the man saw no evidence of the creature she claimed resided in there. What really caught his attention was how she insisted he'd 'get better'; translating that he wasn't just a guest in her home, he was a prisoner.

It had been a couple of hours until Henry finally decided to explore the home. Countless of times the man hoped he'd hear Gabriella's heels clicking against the wooden floors; silence filled the large house. He wondered if the woman had left him alone in a vacant house, free to roam and investigate who his captor was. Since laying his eyes on her in the kitchen, Henry wondered who she was to have enough power. No man accompanied the house with her, the garden looked to have been taken care of daily, and her home was very neatly kept with no signs of dirt in any corner. Most individuals with enough money to pull that off were doctors and those in law. It was very unlikely a woman was involved in such activities.

Exiting his designated room, Henry walked to the staircase. "Hello?" His voice boomed and echoed throughout the house. "Gabriella?" It have been the first time her name left his lips. Eventually Henry knew he'd have to acknowledge the strange emotion that stirred within him upon calling her name – but instead his mind wondered as he investigated. His bare footsteps created light smacks against the floor as he made his way to the kitchen. But unlike the previous day, the woman was not present. Resting his back against the painted wall, Henry's gaze traveled to the frames on the walls. It seemed almost every inch of the walls were covered with works of art in all different sizes. Lightly pushing himself off the wall, Henry approached a painting of a waterfall surrounded by beautiful assortments of greens and browns. On the lower right hand corner, in black paint the artist signed and dated their masterpiece.

It seemed, as Henry clumsily walked deeper into the hallway, each painting was composed by the same illustrator. Though each had different dates painted, Gabriella's signature resided on every corner. The woman's extracurricular activity intrigued Henry; she was quite the artist.

While the woman's face flashed in his mind, the nobleman was reminded why he was out of bed. Continuing his way down the corridor, something caught his eye. Though the house held a very classy and Victorian feel, a dark brown door resided at the end of the shadowy hallway. Looking distant and out of place, Henry hurried as fast as his wounds would allow. Due to the mysterious nature the woman gave off, Henry was instantly captivated by the knowledge on its hidden contents. Like a child desperate for the light of their Christmas gifts, Henry placed his hands on the wooden door. Above it was a panel with words carved in – Latin. The man did not know an ounce of the language but immediately regretted not learning.

The wooden door creaked as it opened and the man cringed hoping if the woman was around she didn't hear it. Behind the barrier laid another set of stairs leading down into a black abyss. Quickly he fought with common sense and curiosity as his eyes searched for a candle to light his way. Unfortunately there was no light source – he chose to continue forth despite that set back.

With each painful step Henry's body protested for a break. He had already been on his feet for an unreasonable amount of time and he could physically feel the toll it was putting on him. His well-being suddenly became his first priority as fire lit up the condensed stairwell. Each step he took, another ball of fire lit up illuminating his path down. The bottom became apparent and Henry hurried down that last couple of stairs onto the safe landing.

He froze as his hand reached out to the large wooden door. Previously his subconscious warned him and being attacked was the outcome; was it going to be worse if he didn't listen now. 'Curiosity is a very powerful emotion, Mr. Sturgess.' Gabriella's words rang through his mind while his long fingers drummed against the circular knob. "To hell with it," Henry whispered before using all his strength to pull the doors wide open. The sight stunned the nobleman. Books upon books, shelves upon shelves and candle after candle filled the large area. In the center of the room rested a tan couch on top of a very old looking rug. Beside the couch in the wall was a large fireplace, already burning. And next to the fireplace stood the mysterious woman, hidden within the shadows. The crackling from the fire echoed throughout the library, causing Henry to look above, seeing how high the ceiling really was.

His dark orbs averted back to Gabriella whose eyes bore into him. The flames from the fire illuminated her face enough to show her milky pale face directed towards him. A green glass mug was lifted to her lips as her eyes continued to burn his skin. Henry watched as she took a sip and licked any remaining liquids from her cherry red lips. "It's funny what curiosity does to a human; it can either lead them to discovery or danger – don't you agree Mr. Sturgess?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here's the next chapter. It's a little saddening that no one has really reviewed or even followed/favorited the story after the second chapter was released. Though, I'm not going to get discouraged and stop writing this story because I have SO many ideas for this story, it's starting to get me on the edge of my seat, I do hope more people will review and give me their opinions. I'll even do 'review exchanges'. Well I do hope, if you've read this that you enjoyed it – and I do hope you review! Thanks so much for taking the time to read!

Thank you to those who are following the story: _YNoThinkBrain,_  
Thank you to those who have favorite-d the story: _PrincessiiTha_  
A HUGE thank you goes to those who reviewed:

**Lady Rin Kayamata:** I'm not going to give too much away about Gabriella since her being mysterious is my main target (that is until we get more into the story). I will, however, reveal that in this story, Henry will be turned by Adam like in the movie. ;)

_Much love, Julie Jay  
xoxo_


	4. Decision Made

_**Disclaimer:**_

_******I do not own any characters in Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. I do however own my idea of Gabriella.**_

* * *

As his eyes fully adjusted to the limited light, Henry still could not believe the sight he was seeing. Gabriella gracefully moved from beside the crackling fireplace, to the comfortable couch. Henry stood in his spot a little longer before the woman beckoned for him. As he took the first few steps toward her, the door behind him slammed shut. The loud bang from the door echoed through the room, into Henry's eardrums. A small grin formed along Gabriella's lips while Henry inquired about her hidden room. Instead of answering, the woman kept her eyes on the book she had cracked open, skimming its contents. "Are you going to answer me?" the man belted, quite frustrated with her cryptic nature. Her eyes briefly gazed at the nobleman – keeping silent. But Henry had had enough with her silence; he grabbed a handful of books from the shelf nearest him, throwing them to the ground. He continued this until his wounds began to protest.

Standing to her feet Gabriella walked to Henry, putting a hand on his bare shoulder. Kneeling so she was eye level, Gabriella's eyes stared into his, almost as if she was reading his mind. "What do you want from me?" he asked in a whisper, exhaustion running deep.

"Your life," was her answer; an answer that caused Henry to shiver. "A promise to hand over your life to defending society and destroying the darkest of all creatures." In his eyes Henry watched Gabriella's lips, confirming she was actually speaking the words he was hearing. "You've witnessed the pain they are capable of, your body is riddled with bruises from a beast; you have what it takes to hunt them down and destroy them." Still Henry was unsure of what to say – how to decipher what she wanted from him. Mind racing the nobleman averted his gaze around the room, taking in his surroundings.

"What is this place?" he inquired, his voice slightly cracking from lack of use. Following his gaze Gabriella looked to one of the many bookshelves occupying the large hidden chamber.

"This is a room containing any and all pieces of evidence that vampires exist." Picking up a book located by her ankle, Gabriella opened it – thrusting the text in his hands. "The entire journal is filled with entries from a vampire hunter; his encounters, his kills, loses, and wins all documented in this diary. I have several hundred journals of vampire hunters with sufficient and detailed evidence of their existence." Getting to her feet, Gabriella reached and threw another book his way. "An entire encyclopedia dedicated to the demise of vampires. I suggest you start reading and studying; once you're healed we will be training you how to battle these beasts."

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

Insanity. Lunatic. Crazy and impulsive wench. These were Henry's thoughts after Gabriella sent him to rest with an arm full of looks to prepare himself. Though the woman warned him about an upcoming battle against the night beasts, he was still very skeptical in believing anything that came out of her mouth. Inside his prison, the nobleman threw the books in the corner off the room; there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that Gabriella was insane and he needed to leave. Limping his way to the window, Henry stared out into the horizon realizing he was located too high to jump in his condition. A silent curse rang through his thoughts as other options flipped through.

Without knowing exactly how far he was from the closest civilized city there was no telling how far he'd get by walking. However it seemed that was the only way he'd accomplish an escape. It had to be done and it had to be soon.

That night Henry created the illusion he was asleep whenever Gabriella arrived to check on him. Lucky for the nobleman she had changed his bandages; he wasn't sure how long it would be until he was able to change them again. The full moon rose high over the land giving the man enough light to see where he was walking. Henry waited until he no longer heard Gabriella's heels clicking to step out from his cell; he moved quickly and silently through the mansion. His tired legs did not pick up speed until he felt the cool breeze hit his skin – Henry was off. Hitting the ground as fast and hard as they could – picking up speed whenever they could.

The nobleman wasn't sure how far he traveled by the time he slowed, however he knew there was no turning around; no turning back. Henry was free – free again and that's all that mattered. Breathing increased, he leaned against a large oak tree to catch his breath when he heard it. The faint sound of a carriage being pulled by a horse echoed through the forest causing Henry to frantically search his surroundings. In a matter of minutes that carriage came into view with a large brown horse pulling.

In the dark forest Henry stepped out from behind the tree, waving his arms to catch the attention of whoever was directing the horse. However when Henry realized there was no one, his arms dropped and eyes widened to the sight in front of him. With the help from the moon, Henry witnessed the carriage driver lying face up, his throat ripped out. Blood never did cause the nobleman to look away, but as the red liquid effortlessly poured from the man's neck Henry felt a hint of bile begin to rise.

Turning from the horrific scene, the nobleman balanced himself against the tree, trying his hardest not to vomit. His ears perked up as twigs began snapping not too far from his location. Scanning his surroundings the nobleman kept quiet and still, trying his best not to alarm whatever or whoever was lurking.

Taking a few silent steps against the tree, Henry moved around it, the stopped carriage a mere yard away. Seeing this as his escape, his legs moved as fast as they could, securing the carriage door behind him. Fear rising, breathing increased – Henry peeked through the window to whatever was stalking him. All of a sudden he felt pressure on his arm – a hand squeezing. "Help me." Looking down to the raspy voice, Henry jumped back after his mind processed the scene in front of him, a dead male and a bloodied female holding her throat while gasping for breath.

Pushing himself out from the carriage, Henry fell onto the cold wet ground; staring intently at the two black boots mere inches from his face. Slowly his eyes traveled to what was standing by him. Like out of a horror novel the figure in front of the nobleman looked like a man if men had piercing black eyes and long sharp fangs. A loud yell came from his throat; pure terror as the monster's fangs inched closer to his flesh.

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

"I've never met such a brilliant, idiotic individual like yourself." Henry's gaze stayed glued to the rising sun – a beautiful sunrise exposing in the east. Gabriella sat next to the newly injured man, bandaging up his wounds. It seemed this was a daily occurrence with the duo – Gabriella constantly saving him. But this was not occupying his mind; those eyes, the pale skin and the blood, it was almost nauseating. The woman hadn't furthered her questions – she knew the horrors that vampires could cause. She witnessed the pain, the devastation, the blood thrust; it was not foreign to her.

Once she was finished, Gabriella rose to her feet as she gathered her supplies. Not another word was spoken as she turned to leave him. However Henry had made up his mind. "I'll do it," he spoke, keeping his gaze to the outside world. Stopping in her tracks the woman averted her gaze to Henry, a grin pulling at the corner of her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks so much for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoy the suspense I added in this one - it was my first crack at suspense and I think I handled that very well. Please review to let me know what you think! Please and thank you!

Thank you to those who are following the story: _Friggatriskaidekaphobia, Mumpalump, Deathatdrone_  
A HUGE thank you goes to those who reviewed:

**Mumpalump:** Thank so much hun! I'm really happy that you like this story; your review was actually my motivation to write this chapter! 3

_Much love, Julie Jay  
xoxo_


End file.
